<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trip Through The Universe (Literally) by MrCleanWasTaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943061">A Trip Through The Universe (Literally)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCleanWasTaken/pseuds/MrCleanWasTaken'>MrCleanWasTaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Trip Through The Universe (Literally) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Girls night two electric boogaloo lol, Some Fluff, amity is still a lesbian disaster, beta luz still uses a skateboard, canon meets betas oop, classic story about people getting stuck in a different dimension, giving you more because i can lol, i am still absolute garbage at tags, im gonna be working on these tags so more stupid jokes in tags coming soon to a theatre near you, le epic fight scenes happen because yes, luz is still oblivious as ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCleanWasTaken/pseuds/MrCleanWasTaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eda, King, and Lilith go out to get some potion ingredients to teach Luz how to utilize potions.<br/>Luz invites Willow, Gus, and Amity over.</p><p>Absolute chaos ensues when, well, you are just going to have to find out. :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Trip Through The Universe (Literally) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mysterious Orb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ELECTRIC BOOGALOO, anyway I know I said 'coming soon' but writer's block kinda sucks so here's chapter one. AKA the cliff hanger chapter until maybe next week? idk so I hope you all enjoy it!</p><p>IMPORTANT: So it's going to be hard telling if a beta character is talking or a canon. Beta characters will have their own underline when talking to the canon. I will continue to post this important note on every chapter in case no one knows why the underlines there. Also, Chapter two will be solely focused on the Betas, there won't be an underline because the canons probably won't be in it. </p><p>Also if you want updates and stuff on any stories of mine, my IG is @MrCleanWasTaken so yeah go follow it pls.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luz approached the bright, glowing, white orb. Amity reached out and grabbed Luz’s hand to prevent her from walking towards it when Luz turned around towards Amity. “Amity I am sure it’s fine, if it was dangerous, don’t you think it would’ve attacked us by now?” Amity nodded lightly, she didn’t like the idea of Luz going so close to it, but Luz insisted on investigating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Willow, Gus and Amity watched as she approached it, they didn’t know what it was and they didn’t want to find out in fear that it would attack them. Luz stood in front of the orb, examining it for a moment. She turned to Willow, Gus, and Amity and noticed the worry on their faces. She gestured her hand towards the orb “See guys, it isn’t anything bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz was going to continue but then she noticed the three witches' eyes widened, Luz turned around and noticed her hand had hit the orb, except nothing happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz looked back over to them and smiled, “See!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz quickly regretted it as in a bright flash, she found herself somewhere else entirely. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Earlier That Day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz looked down at the floor watching her feet as they swung. She heard Eda coming down the stairs with her usual cloak, Lilith also dressed in a white cloak, clean and pristine, opposite of Eda’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda walked in front of Luz, getting her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now kid, me Lilith and King are headed out to pick up some ingredients so we can start teaching you how to utilize potions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, almost on cue, Luz perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are allowed to bring your school friends over, however, don’t make a mess and DON'T get into any trouble, otherwise I am going to push back this lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz nodded “I won’t let you down, Eda!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda smiled, ruffling up Eda’s hair, “I know you won’t kid. See you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz watched as King and Lilith followed behind Eda, Lilith closed the door behind her. Luz could hear Hooty’s faint ramblings outside but as always, she ignored them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good thing Luz had asked them to come over earlier, because Luz doesn’t really have a way to communicate to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz heard the faint sounds of knocking on the door and the loud rambling that she could only assume was Hooty and ran downstairs to go save them from that nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz quickly swung the door open, Hooty stopped for a moment “HEY LUZ! HOW ARE YOU DOING?” Hooty asked, stretching out the ‘ing’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz completely ignored Hooty and gestured for the three witches at her door to come on in. “Hey guys, how’s it going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow and Gus entered and Amity stood at the door frame for a moment eyeing Hooty before entering the Owl House.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow shrugged “Everythings been alright, what about you? You're the one that went up against-” Gus cut Willow off “The Emperor! You have to tell us everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz shrugged “It really wasn’t anything interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus continued “Well you have to tell us the story anyways!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz nodded “Alright, everyone better get comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “-and then we went inside to rest for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone sat quietly for a second. Then Gus exclaimed, “He threw you against a statue!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz nodded “Yep, but it didn’t hurt that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity raised an eyebrow “Wasn’t it made out of stone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz cocked her head to the side “Well yeah.. But I promise I’m alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow nodded “I’m glad you're okay, it did look cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz smiled “Oh yeah I remember, you guys started a riot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically it was more like a protest.” Willow corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz nudged Willow “You should’ve started a riot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz looked over to Amity “I see your leg is better now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looked down at her leg, “It healed pretty quick, the healers insisted that I rested and healed up. My parents didn’t let me do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz looked over to the door “You guys want to do something crazy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t Eda leave you in charge of the house? What if some random Emperor Coven member comes looking for Eda and trashes the place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz shrugged off Willow’s worry “Hooty has dealt with plenty of them,  I am sure the house is in good hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus jumped up “Alright! Time for another crazy adventure!” Everyone else got up and headed for the door, Luz opened the door and everyone exited the Owl House, Luz doing the same, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooty called out from behind them “WHERE YOU GOING LUZ?”</span>
</p><p><span>Luz turned around to Hooty and walked over to him. “So Hooty, I’m going out with them, can you promise not to tell Eda? I’ll be back before she comes back.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Hooty’s eyes widened “A SECRET? YOU WOULD TRUST ME WITH A SECRET?” Luz nodded and Hooty continued, his voice growing more shrill “THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF A FRIENDSHIP! OF COURSE I WILL KEEP IT A SECRET LUZ!”</span></p><p>
  <span>Luz half smiled and ran back to Willow, Gus, and Amity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them ventured throughout the forest, laughing and telling each other jokes to pass time. As they continued through the forest, they noticed a bright light shining through a couple bushes and tree leaves. The four of them had been suspicious, especially since they had been in the forest all this time without there having been a problem. So, cautiously, they moved the bushes and leaves to investigate the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To their surprise, right in front of them floated a bright, shiny, white orb-sphere. Willow looked around, trying to see if there was a sign of someone else there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should just leave it be. It’s probably one of those strange demons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz approached the bright, glowing, white orb. Amity reached out and grabbed Luz’s hand to prevent her from walking towards it when Luz turned around towards Amity. “Amity I am sure it’s fine, if it was dangerous, don’t you think it would’ve attacked us by now?” Amity nodded lightly, she didn’t like the idea of Luz going so close to it, but Luz insisted on investigating.  Willow, Gus and Amity watched as she approached it, they didn’t know what it was and they didn’t want to find out in fear that it would attack them. Luz stood in front of the orb, examining it for a moment. She turned to Willow, Gus and Amity and noticed the worry on their faces. She gestured her hand towards the orb “See guys, it isn’t anything bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz was going to continue but then she noticed the three witches' eyes widened, Luz turned around and noticed her hand had hit the orb, except nothing happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz looked back over to them and smiled, “See!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz quickly regretted it as in a bright flash, she found herself somewhere else entirely. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What is a Sherlock?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: This entire chapter is in the perspective of the Betas. Specifically Luz.</p><p>Eda tells Luz she is late (she isn't) and Luz races to school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2 homess</p><p>When the Betas and Canons interact I'll make it clear who is talking.<br/>Anyways I hope you all enjoy chapter 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“DAMN IT EDA WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!?” Luz shouted as she quickly threw on her beanie and grabbed her bag and skateboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Eda shrugged in the door frame “No clue, it didn’t cross my mind until right now kid.”  Eda smirked at Luz and Luz narrowed her eyes. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Mhm. Right, see you later.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda put a hand on Luz’s shoulder “Hey kid before you go, me and King are going out again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz grinned “Seriously? Are you guys trying to bond or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda gave a repulsed expression at Luz “Yuck, bonding? Me and King? No. I’m just trying to give you some time alone with your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz remarked “Suree whatever you say, Eda. Besides I don’t get much time with my friends when I’m doing tedious tasks.” Luz quickly ran down the stairs and Eda followed behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're the one that wants to become a witch! These tasks are very crucial to your training Luz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz shook her head and swung the door open, she placed her skateboard down. “Sure, Eda. See you later!” Luz closed the door behind her and hopped on her skateboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride to Hexside was extremely dangerous, given the fact that she took the reckless route and was in a rush at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nevertheless, she made it to Hexside. To her surprise Willow and Gus were both standing outside the school, on their scrolls, possibly waiting for Luz. Luz placed a foot down, stopping the skateboard and picked it up, walking towards Willow and Gus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you guys supposed to be in class right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow raised an eyebrow “You good Luz?” Willow looked down at her phone “Class doesn’t start until ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz scowled and looked down the path she had taken to get to school and muttered under her breath. “Damn it Eda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus looked up from his scroll “What’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz shook her head “Nothing.” Willow got up from the bench, she twirled her finger putting away her scroll. She stood in front of Luz, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has it been? Two days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz nudged Willow “Zip it, Gus doesn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus looked up from his scroll “Gus doesn’t know what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz narrowed her eyes at Willow while Willow laughed. Willow sat back down on the bench and leaned back in her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Luz should tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz shook her head “I don’t. I think Luz shouldn’t tell either of you squat anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz sat on the floor beside the bench where Willow and Gus were seated. Gus smiled and twirled his finger putting away his scroll. “Does it have something to do with Amity?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow turned to Gus and started laughing. Luz sighed and leaned forward to look at Gus. “Look, if I tell you don’t say shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus pretended to zip his lips and Luz continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After we hung out two days ago-” Gus interrupted cutting Luz off, “You mean Girls Night Out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz nodded, irritated “-yes, after Girls Night Out, Amity was flirting with me. I’m guessing our neighborhood -plant-genuis here saw and never said anything till now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow gave a smug expression to Luz “You weren’t planning on telling me, so I decided to reveal the fact that I knew all along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz shook her head “Mhm. Okay, Sherlock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus leaned in towards Willow “What is a Sherlock? And why does Luz have such an obsession with this ‘Sherlock’ guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow shrugged and smiled, remembering that Gus asked her the same question two days ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz overheard him and huffed a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to be a long day</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>rip Luz ;(</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D <br/>Remember to leave a kudos if you enjoyed homies</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Another Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Canon Chapter Summary:<br/>Luz, Amity, Willow, and Gus all discuss what might've happened to them.</p><p>Beta Chapter Summary:<br/>Luz thinks about her relationship with Amity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the next couple of chapters, the summaries might be split between the canon and beta. Soon enough they will interact, I promise. </p><p>Also really short chapter, apologies. I'm kinda struggling to write on my old pc due to lag (it is a bit outdated but I am getting a new one for Christmas, in fact, it's already here cause I ordered it on the Monday after Black Friday so that way I could get it early, shout out to Best Buy for having it especially after Black Friday.)</p><p>Anyways, enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CANON PERSPECTIVE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s eyes began to open slightly as she sat up rubbing them. After rubbing them she looked around noticing that Willow, Amity, and Gus were standing up examining their surroundings. Luz stood up and walked over to Amity who was looking off at the horizon. </p><p> </p><p>They were still in the forest, in the Boiling Isles, but for some reason, it was a different spot from where they found that orb. They were at the end of the forest, and there was a big beautiful sunrise, so Luz had widened her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“We spent all night in the woods! Eda is going to kill me!” Luz shouted in panic.</p><p>Amity shook her head “Luz I don’t think we have to worry about that.”</p><p>Luz was previously looking down at the ground, but after what Amity said her head shot up. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Amity gestured to the landscape around them “Look around Luz, we are clearly in some different universe!”</p><p>Luz’s eyes widened even more “What!?!”</p><p>Willow walked over to Luz and put a hand on her shoulder “It’s true. Literally, just a second ago we were in the woods. It wouldn’t make any sense for us to have blacked out.” </p><p>Gus shrugged “Besides that could’ve been some universe-traveling orb.”</p><p>Willow interjected, “The question is though, how do we get back?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz looked off at the rising sun. She had so many questions with few little answers. For the questions that she knew could be answered, how would she go about asking them? </p><p> </p><p>She knelt down on the ground and put her hands in front of her face <em> Dios mios </em>, she thought to herself as she tried to shake off the fear of not being able to return back to her universe. </p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>
  <b>BETA PERSPECTIVE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>School was going great!</p><p> </p><p>(Well not really)</p><p> </p><p>As always, Luz didn’t really pay much attention to the tedious notes that all her teachers seem to be giving her.  Especially today. Usually. Luz would bribe some kid (with clean handwriting) to give her the notes so she could study at home. She didn’t need to rush getting all the notes copied and risk getting a cramp in her wrist. </p><p> </p><p>Don’t get her wrong though, Luz can be hardworking and responsible. But when it came to school, she learned how to cut corners. </p><p> </p><p>Other than the annoying notes, the only highlight of her day would have to be the occasional looks Amity would give her while they walked in the hallway.  It definitely was an upgrade from the cold, emotionless looks she would get whenever she passed her in the hallway. No, this look definitely held more emotion. And what was Luz supposed to do with that? Luz liked her but how the hell was she supposed to ask her out?</p><p> </p><p>Then an idea popped into her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can't wait to see how Luz is going to try and ask Amity out, what about you guys? </p><p>All feedback and criticism are welcome as always, leave a kudos if you enjoy.<br/>And thanks for taking the time to read!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, feedback and criticism are appreciated!</p><p>Comments and Kudos push me to keep working, even if the comments are negative so yeah :D</p><p>Also yes ima be plugging my insta so here @MrCleanWasTaken on IG.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>